


Falling for Mr. Hananim

by Keitmeg



Category: Merlin (TV), 학교 | School (2013)
Genre: Cross-cultural, Crossover, Heung Soo is Cruel, Hurt/Comfort, Korean-British Characters, M/M, Magic-Users, Mean Arthur, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Possessive Arthur, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Heungsoo, Psychological Horror, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Freaking Insane, Uther is Cruel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is having a normal day being Arthur's punching bag when something utterly scary happens. And unfortunately for him, that's not the end of it. <br/>Merlin is finally introduced to Ko Nam Soon, someone Merlin can't quite understand. He gets a glimpse on snippets of Namsoon's life, and the two finally sort out their problems despite the possessive vibes Arthur and Heungsoo keep throwing their way.<br/>But the road to achieve that is never easy, and they are all tested in great ways, especially Namsoon who is new to this place called "Camelot" and feels like an outsider.<br/>It's a tale of Magic, self-discovery journeys and missing home.<br/>Hopefully it goes well for all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for Mr. Hananim

**Author's Note:**

> This is a CROSSOVER -Obviously-   
> The settings, universe and charas of Merlin and the main charas from School 2013 are the heroes of this story. And if you haven't watched School 2013 then what the hell are you waiting for?  
> This is just to satisfy this nagging sensation I've had ever since School 2013 came out, so you can say I've had this idea for a few years now and I'm only deciding to write it now.  
> I seriously need to think of hiring a co-author.  
> Oh, by the way, Hananim means God in Korean.
> 
> Anyways, as usual, not beta-ed, feel free to correct or con-cri. hope you like this \\(.`o`.)/
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

“ _Mer_ lin!”

This angered shout resonates through the halls of Uther’s castle. And Merlin has to sigh and slump his shoulders because the torment is only starting. What with Arthur Pendragon deciding all the work Merlin does for him is utterly useless, even if it’s actually fruitful, it just looks... useless. And don’t get Merlin started on the many times he’s saved Arthur’s neck.

He forgets about cleansing the prince’s bedroom floor as the said prince barges in with a deep scowl across his forehead. Merlin places the cleaning rag to his other hand and twines his hands behind his back, “is everything alright, my lord?”

Arthur scoffs, he saunters in like the proud prince he’s been brought up to be, a cocky grin about his lips, “You actually have no idea what is going on?”

Merlin shrugs flippantly, “the usual?” He says, and now he smirks back, “you want to whine about something, my lord?”

Arthur grits his teeth because Merlin is a lost case, no body should disrespect their lords like this and get away with it, but then again, it’s Merlin. “No, you idiot” he bites out, “The chimney is blocked, and there isn’t enough firewood,” saying so, he points at said places, “and I spent last night _shaking_ like a hatchling!”

Merlin eyes the fireplace and presses his lips in agreement, “I’ll get more wood.” He walks past Arthur after he bows only slightly.

“Thank you.” Arthur grits out.

 

Merlin checks their stacks and only a few bundles of wood are left, and those won’t suffice for the entire week, especially with the promised cold nights to come as winter approaches. So Merlin takes his horse and makes for the woods.

He is walking around the tree lines, hearing the dead leaves crunch under his boots. The silence is almost stifling, he thinks. He’d better be quick, besides, Arthur’s wrath is the last thing he needs to deal with over Gaius’ preaching about staying out late. He collects the scattered branches with a furrow, “Merlin do this, Merlin do that” he mumbles to himself, “I think this is where being a servant gets its perks, getting treated like a servant!”

 

“Help!” It’s a shout that makes even the birds fly away from their perch.

Merlin perks up, looking around him as his furrow deepens. Suddenly, there’s a bright light that surpasses even the sinking sun in its illumination. He tosses the branches in his hands aside and runs towards the source of the voice, and when he nears it, he crouches beside the few bushes to get a clear view, and that’s when he sees a middle-aged man with a round stomach crawling to the trees in a frenzy, whimpering like a little kid as he slips and all his work goes in vain; standing at his heel, a tall person veiled by a long and dirt-smeared cloak, his hand extended to the flailing man whose eyes shoot wider when he sees Merlin, “Help me! Please!”

The other veiled person turns his head to Merlin’s direction, and the two only stare at each other for a brief moment.

“What are you doing to him?” Merlin asks, now venturing further.

The other ignores him completely as he looks back at the victim and fists that hand he has extended, and the light comes out of it like a spear thrusting the air.

“Stop!” Merlin darts forwards, and he feels a little pride when the other actually stops. “You can’t hurt him, I won’t allow it.”

“Please, young man!” The victim cries out, “he is trying to kill me.”

Merlin makes an inward promise to protect that man, even if it requires him to use magic.

“This one is evil.” The person finally speaks, and yes, it is a male’s voice indeed. “He must die.”

Merlin scurries to stand between him and the victim. He puffs out his chest a little and says, “you’ll have to go through me first.”

The veiled man only stares, the light in his hand is still glowing, alerting Merlin. But then it flops beside his hip and he turns around, and finally vanishes between the trees. Merlin lets out a sigh of relief, and turns to check on the man, “Sir, are you alright?” Asking so, he gives the other a hand to help him up.

The other takes his hand gratefully and stands up with a grunt, he is a bit obese, Merlin understands. “I’ll have you to thank for that, young man, you saved me back there.”

Merlin shrugs a shoulder, loving the compliment because at least someone has just appreciated being saved by a ‘mere servant’. “Who was that stranger just now? Why did he want to kill you?”

The other shrugs back and shakes his head, “I do not know” he says, “I was minding my own, not hurting anyone when he showed up and wanted to kill me using magic.”

Merlin hums thoughtfully, “why would he though?”  He looks back at the way the stranger vanished to, wondering why anyone would use magic on a regular person like this middle-aged man –who obviously can’t use any sort of powers because if he did, he’d be throwing one hell of a battle by now, but he comes out with absolutely nothing. He decides, since the stranger is long gone, he doesn’t have to mull over it any longer. But when he turns around, ready to offer the victim a ride, the same veiled man from just then is behind the victim, those fire-blue eyes are so deep they almost swallow Merlin in, and he feels as though he’s been rendered completely still, unable to talk or move, or warn the poor victim who feels the brunt of the attack very late. The veiled man, with that hard expression, pierces the victim’s chest from the back with his bare hand only. Merlin watches as the life disappears from the victim’s eyes and he drops to the ground with a scary thump.

 

Merlin’s eyes slowly travel up to the killer, the blood that drops from his hand insistent enough, standing like the only proof to the horrendous crime Merlin has just witnessed and could do nothing to prevent. He feels himself unable to even make his fingers and toes twitch, as if some sort of unseen power has been replaced on him and honestly, he’s never been this scared.

The veiled man lingers just enough for Merlin to memories his face, to etch those facial features into his memory and to never forget that this man has just killed an innocent with cold blood. And then, without any warnings, the veiled man vanishes.

Even then, Merlin feels unable to move, and then he realizes with horror that that unseen force on him is nothing but fear. When he finally regains his courage, he gathers his things and goes back home. He doesn’t retort when Arthur rebukes him for being late because the sun has long since sunken beyond the mountains, and he doesn’t even flinch when Arthur flings a infuriated “you’re so weird.”. He only tucks the branches into the fireplace and leaves with his shoulders slouched.

When Gaius serves dinner, they eat in a very silent atmosphere, and it worries him to say the least. Usually, Merlin is either complaining about how bad he is being treated by Arthur, or about how nobody gives him the appreciation he so much deserves. But when he tries to know what’s eating away on his pupil, Merlin shoots from his seat and makes to his room.

 

Merlin kind of understands what shivering in sleep means now, because every time he closes his eyes, the veiled man’s eyes pop up in front of him, and Merlin jolts up with a startle.

 


End file.
